Crucio
by Cris Snape
Summary: Frank Longbottom cree que todo será felicidad después de la muerte de lord Voldemort, pero no podría estar más equivocado. Escrito para el reto "Día del Padre" del foro "The Ruins".


**CRUCIO**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Jotaká se inventó el Potterverso. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Día del padre"**__ del foro __**"The Ruins"**__. Me ha tocado escribir sobre Frank Longbottom, así que vamos a ver hasta qué punto puedo exprimirle._

* * *

Desde que Neville aprendió a andar, nada es lo mismo en casa de Alice y Frank Longbottom. No es que sea el niño más inquieto del mundo, pero ciertamente es algo torpe y propenso a sufrir toda clase de accidentes. En más de una ocasión se ha tropezado con la alfombra o ha estado a punto de tirarse un jarrón a la cabeza o se ha caído de la silla. Es por eso por lo que Frank no le quita ojo de encima. El pobre Neville luce un chichón impresionante en toda la frente porque la noche anterior quiso salirse de la cuna con resultados bastante desastrosos. Y a pesar de que el pequeñajo está demasiado ocupado mordisqueando un trocito de pan, Frank no se fía. Con Neville Longbottom nunca se sabe.

Alice está en la cocina, sumida en uno de esos experimentos culinarios que siempre le salen mal. Frank le ha dicho muchas veces que ser un buen pocionista no es sinónimo de ser un buen cocinero, pero su mujer no es de las que se rinden fácilmente. Frank lo sabe por experiencia y no quiere ocultar una sonrisa cuando recuerda aquellos tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando aún no habían descubierto lo grande y malo que puede llegar a ser el mundo.

* * *

—_Quiero conocerla._

—_No es buena idea, Alice. Esperemos un poco más._

—_¿Cuánto más? Llevamos más de un año saliendo juntos. ¿Cuándo se supone que vas a presentarme a tu madre?_

_Frank se cruza de brazos. Sabe que lo que Alice pretende hacer no es nada del otro mundo, pero realmente está convencido de que no saldrá bien. Conoce a su madre y conoce a su novia y es consciente de que chocarán frontalmente en cuanto se conozcan. Ambas son mujeres de carácter, poco dadas a dar su brazo a torcer y con mucho genio (del malo). Además, está el hecho de que su madre es bastante especial respecto al tema de las chicas._

—_No sabes cómo es mi madre._

—_Pues claro que no lo sé. ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no nos conocemos?_

_Frank se muerde el labio inferior. Alice va a terminar saliéndose con la suya, siempre pasa. Y le asusta lo que pueda ocurrir cuando las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida se encuentren cara a cara. Le horroriza la idea de vivir un enfrentamiento, que no se caigan bien. Que se odien. Tiembla como un niño pequeño cuando comprende que, si no se toleran, probablemente tendrá que elegir entre ambas._

—_Vamos, Alice. Dame un poco más de tiempo. Tengo que prepararla un poco._

—_¿Acaso no le has hablado de mí todavía? —Alice pone los brazos en jarra, signo inequívoco de que se está empezando a enfadar._

—_Yo…_

—_¿Le has dicho a tu madre que tienes novia, Frank?_

—_En realidad yo…_

—_¿No se lo has dicho? —Frank agacha la mirada—. ¿Y presumes de ser un Gryffindor?_

_Frank se queda sin palabras. Es cierto que se siente muy orgulloso de haber sido miembro de la casa de los leones y que le gusta muchísimo ser auror. Considera que poseer ciertas dosis de valor es muy importante cuando se ostentas ambos cargos, pero es que su madre es, simple y llanamente, Augusta Longbottom._

—_Preferí retrasar el momento de decírselo._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?_

—_¡Pues claro que no!_

_Frank se siente profundamente ofendido ante aquella pregunta. Prefiere mil veces que Alice insinúe que es un cobarde a aquello. ¿Cómo se va a avergonzar de la chica más maravillosa que ha conocido en toda su vida?_

—_En ese caso —Y Alice sonríe de esa manera un tanto cínica que a Frank le pone los pelos de punta—. Ve a casa y dile a tu madre que iré a cenar este mismo sábado. ¿Entendido?_

_A Frank le cuesta un poco asentir, pero finalmente comprende que afrontar la realidad es mejor que ocultarla. Sólo espera que los cubiertos no sobrevuelen el techo del comedor de su casa ese próximo fin de semana._

* * *

Cuando Neville se cansa del pan, lo arroja al suelo sin más miramientos. Frank se dispone a regañarle porque considera que nunca es demasiado pronto para enseñar unos cuantos modales a su niño, pero entonces Neville le sonríe y extiende los brazos hacia él.

—Papá.

Y aunque ya ha escuchado muchas veces esa palabra, una vez más viaja directa hasta el corazón. Frank siempre supo que su hijo sería lo más importante de su vida, más importante incluso que Alice, su madre y todas las personas a las que alguna vez ha querido, y una noche más tiene ocasión de comprobarlo porque, cuando alza a Neville, lo lanza al aire y escucha sus risas de deleite absoluto, vuelve a sentir lo mismo que sintió aquella primera vez que lo meció entre sus brazos.

* * *

—_Es precioso._

_La voz apenas es capaz de escapar de su garganta. Frank no quiere llorar porque recuerda que cuando era niño alguien le dijo que los hombres, más aún si son valientes Gryffindor y aurores de reconocido prestigio, no lloran, pero la emoción que siente en ese momento es difícil de contener. Ahí está Neville, pequeño y enrojecido, con una fina pelusilla de cabello claro sobre la cabeza y con el puño diminuto dentro de la boca. Su bebé, que vino al mundo apenas una hora antes y que ya no llora ni se agita con la fiereza de los primeros minutos._

_Alice le sonríe desde la cama. Mira de reojo a su suegra, que da vueltas por la habitación mascullando algo entre dientes. No puede decir que la vieja Augusta sea la mujer más simpática de la historia de la humanidad, pero no tiene queja de ella. Tal vez fuera un poco complicado al principio, antes de aprender a conocerse, pero Alice debe reconocer que esa mujer les ha apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que ha podido y que parece encantada con la llegada al mundo de su primer nieto. Es indudable que los peores temores de Frank no se han visto confirmados y se alegra porque le gusta que su familia se mantenga unida._

—_Se parece a ti —Afirma Frank con convicción mientras se sienta en la cama y deja que Alice coja a su hijo._

—_¡Vamos, Frank! —La voz de Augusta resuena por la habitación, tan alta que Neville da un respingo—. Es demasiado pequeño para parecerse a nadie. Déjale un par de meses para crecer y entonces hablamos._

_Frank sonríe. Está demasiado feliz como para discutirle algo a su madre, pero no necesita esperar nada para darse cuenta de que Neville es prácticamente un calco de su madre. Y a juzgar por su mirada, Alice está de acuerdo._

* * *

El olor a quemado atrae a Frank hasta la cocina. Alice ha organizado otro pequeño desastre y agita un paño para disipar el humo negro que sale del horno de carbón.

—¿Te echo una mano?

Alice da un respingo y le mira con expresión desafiante, como animándole a reírse de ella si es que tiene el valor suficiente para hacer tal cosa. Frank sólo sonríe y se acerca a su mujer para darle un beso en los labios. No es fácil porque tiene a Neville en brazos y el niño no deja de moverse, pero al final consigue hacer un buen trabajo. Alice le mira con ligero desconcierto y sonríe a su vez.

—¿Y eso?

Frank se dispone a decirle que la quiere y que lamenta que no hayan tenido demasiados momentos apasionados en los últimos tiempos, pero un estruendo procedente del salón hace que las palabras mueran en la garganta. No sabe qué pasa, pero no le gusta nada.

* * *

—_¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que seguir con esto, Frank? No puedo más._

_Alice está histérica. Neville no ha dejado de llorar en la última hora. Algo ha debido sentarle mal y ha vomitado un par de veces. Es tan pequeño que ninguno de sus progenitores puede evitar estar muerto de preocupación a pesar de que los dos suponen que aquello es algo normal cuando se trata de bebés. No obstante, si su mujer está a punto de sufrir un infarto no es por Neville, sino por toda la situación en general. La guerra, las pérdidas sufridas en los últimos años, el tener que vivir escondidos porque a un maldito loco se le ha ocurrido la idea de asesinar a su hijo. Es Todo y Frank comprende perfectamente a Alice al mismo tiempo que es consciente de que ahora le toca a él ser el fuerte, el que mantenga la cabeza fría y las ideas claras._

—_Debemos ser pacientes, cariño._

_Y Alice no encuentra la respuesta que tanto anhela conocer, pero cuando Frank la abraza y le susurra palabras de consuelo al oído y se hace cargo de Neville, se siente muchísimo mejor._

* * *

—¿Dónde está el Señor Tenebroso?

Frank sabe que lo mejor que puede hacer es quedarse callado. Esos malditos cabrones se han llevado a Alice y a Neville a otra habitación y a él lo han inmovilizado, dejándolo indefenso y a su merced. Sabe que está en inferioridad de condiciones y que tal vez sean otros los que paguen las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no puede contenerse al responder.

—Muerto, espero.

Bellatrix Lestrange entorna los ojos y hace rotar la varita entre sus dedos. Frank siempre supo que esa mujer era uno de ellos. Siempre. Pero nunca tuvo pruebas reales en su contra y nunca pudo detenerla y ahora está en su casa, buscando al maldito Voldemort. La bruja gira la cabeza hacia un lado y Frank apenas tiene tiempo de preguntarse qué hará a continuación, cuando la maldición le golpea directamente en el pecho.

—_Crucio_.

Y Frank siente el dolor más grande que ha experimentado nunca. Aunque es un auror y ha peleado con valor en una auténtica guerra mágica, nunca antes se ha visto sometido a una imperdonable. Está convencido de que no podrá soportarlo. Siente cómo si todos sus huesos se rompieran en mil pedazos, como si le estuvieran desollando y quemando vivo al mismo tiempo y sólo acierta a gritar.

Cuando todo terminara, Frank apenas puede mantener la cabeza erguida y gimotea como un niño pequeño. Bellatrix Lestrange se agacha junto a él y le mira a los ojos.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Longbottom. ¿Dónde está el Señor Tenebroso?

Frank no quiere volver a sentir lo que ha sentido un instante antes y aún así el orgullo le puede cuando le escupe en la cara a Lestrange y la mancha de sangre. La expresión de repugnancia absoluta de la bruja bien merece la pena, no así lo que viene después.

—_¡CRUCIO!_

* * *

—_James y Lily… ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

_Alice solloza. Sentado frente a ellos, Alastor Moody les explica lo que ha ocurrido en el Valle de Godric apenas una hora antes. Harry, el hijo de los jóvenes Potter, había derrotado a lord Voldemort. Con el monstruo desaparecido, ellos volvían a ser libres, aunque esa libertad había costado las vidas de mucha gente inocente._

—_¿Eso significa que podemos irnos a casa? —Pregunta su mujer, y Frank encuentra algo definitivamente inadecuado en esas palabras. Moody sólo asiente y Alice acierta sonreír en medio de su dolor—. Volvemos a casa, Frank._

_Él sonríe y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, esperando de todo corazón que exista un futuro para los dos lejos del infierno que ha sido su vida hasta ahora._

* * *

—¿Dónde está el Señor Tenebroso?

Después de la tercera _cruciatus_, a Frank Longbottom se le han quitado las ganas de hablar. Tampoco es como si tuviera fuerzas, porque lo único que hace es toser y gemir lastimeramente. Llenar los pulmones de aire le supone un dolor insoportable y mantener la cabeza erguida es una misión imposible. Aún así, consigue mirar a Lestrange a los ojos antes de contestar.

—No… Lo sé.

No sabe cómo reacciona Bellatrix ante esas palabras. Se prepara para ser torturado nuevamente, pero lo que hace la bruja es hablarle al hombre que está a su lado.

—Rabastan, traed a la mujercita de Frankie.

—¡No!

Aunque ha querido gritar, su voz ha sonado más como un lamento ahogado. Frank no quiere que lleven a Alice allí. No quiere que le hagan daño ni que le hagan daño a Neville porque, pese a todo, no la ha escuchado gritar. Y si la estuvieran torturando hubiera gritado. ¿Verdad? Aunque hay cientos de opciones para acallar los gritos de una persona, Frank prefiere creer que están a salvo. Los dos.

—¿No? —Lestrange suena burlona, más hiriente aún que las maldiciones imperdonables—. ¿No quieres tener a tu familia contigo, Frankie?

Y no quiere tener que hacerlo, pero no puede evitar que las palabras se le escapen entre los labios.

—Por favor.

* * *

—_Mira, Nev, esta es tu habitación. ¿Te gusta, cielo?_

_Neville balbucea algunas palabras. De un tiempo a esta parte es algo que acostumbra a hacer bastante a menudo y, aunque Alice no entiende ni una palabra de lo que dice, da por hecho que al bebé le encanta cómo ha decorado el dormitorio. Sólo llevan un día en casa, pero la mujer no ha parado de hacer ajustes en la decoración y comprar cosas. Frank la sabe entusiasmada y, aunque el dolor de la guerra aún está demasiado presente en sus vida, le alegra verla así de feliz. Hasta ahora todo ha sido muerte, miedo y desesperación, pero los dos miembros del matrimonio Longbottom saben que todo ha cambiado. El mundo mágico será un lugar mejor a partir de entonces y Neville crecerá siendo un niño sano y feliz. Y, lo más importante, estará a salvo. Junto a ellos._

—_No sé qué pensará Neville de su cuarto, pero yo sé perfectamente lo que opino del nuestro._

_Frank no ha podido resistirse. Ha abrazado a Alice por la cintura, la ha apretado contra su cuerpo y ha comenzado a susurrarle esas palabras al oído. Después, le mordisquea la oreja, justo allí, donde sabe que puede volverla loca._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Tengo tantas ganas de probar esa cama tan enorme._

—_Pero si ya la probamos en su momento. ¿No te acuerdas?_

—_No es lo mismo._

_Y Alice está de acuerdo. No es lo mismo porque la noche que durmieron en aquella casa por primera vez estaban asustados, temiendo que los mortífagos pudieran irrumpir por la ventana en cualquier momento. Ahora esos temores se les antojan completamente estúpidos._

—_Esta noche —Promete Alice._

_Frank la besa y se prepara para lo que está por venir. Sólo espera que Neville se duerma pronto. Por favor._

* * *

Los gritos de Alice lastiman más que la _cruciatus_. Frank se retuerce para librarse de las cuerdas invisibles que le mantienen inmovilizado y no le importa que cada poro de su piel proteste enviándole agónicas descargas de dolor. Sólo quiere coger su varita y matar a esos cuatro cabrones. Quiere que dejen de torturar a su querida Alice y calmar el llanto de Neville, que está en un rincón, tan inmovilizado como él y presenciando toda aquella barbarie. Frank quiere ser capaz de hacer algo, lo que sea, pero cuando Alice cae al suelo, jadeante y agotada y comienza a arrastrase hacia Neville para protegerle, se da cuenta de que es inútil. No puede hacer nada.

—¿Dónde está el Señor Tenebroso? —Le pregunta Lestrange. No es Bellatrix en esa ocasión, sino Rodolphus. _Maldito Rodolphus._

Y Frank, que ha perdido el orgullo y el valor y sólo quiere mantener a salvo a su familia, solloza.

—No lo sé.

—_Crucio._

La maldición le alcanza nuevamente y Frank no puede gritar porque la voz se le rompe. Todo a su alrededor deja de tener sentido y sólo puede sentir ese dolor lacerante que le abrasa y le mata lentamente. Sabe que no podrá soportarlo más y todo su cuerpo se arquea en señal de protesta hasta que algo hace _clic_ en su cabeza y el mundo se transforma en un algo blanco en el que sólo puede escucharse el llanto amargo de un bebé.

* * *

—_Lo siento muchísimo, señora Longbottom, pero su hijo ha sufrido graves daños cerebrales._

_Augusta frunce los labios. Por fuera se mantiene erguida y las palabras del sanador parecen no afectarle en absoluto, pero por dentro se está muriendo. Su niño. Su pobre niño._

—_¿Me está diciendo que no se va recuperar? —Musita mientras le echa un vistazo a Frank, que está tumbado sobre la cama y con los ojos fijos en el techo—. ¿Nunca?_

—_Me temo que su estado es irreversible._

_Augusta cierra los puños. Tiene ganas de matar a alguien, pero no sabe muy bien a quién. Bueno, en realidad sÍ lo sabe, pero los Lestrange y ese pequeño bastardo, el hijo de Crouch, están fuera de su alcance, demasiado protegidos como para que pueda ponerles las manos encima._

—_¿Y Alice? —Pregunta, porque ella también está allí, junto a su marido. Tiene la misma expresión vacía en el rostro y el pelo se le ha vuelto completamente gris. ¡Pobre Alice! Tan joven y tan buena chica._

—_Lo lamento muchísimo, señora Longbottom._

_¿Por qué no deja de decir eso? Augusta duda mucho que el sanador alcance siquiera a comprender todo el mal que le acaban de hacer a su familia. Aunque al menos le queda Neville. Una chica jovencita ataviada con una bata blanca está jugando con él un poco más allá, pero el bebé no parece demasiado animado. Augusta sabe que ha presenciado la tortura de sus padres y confía en que sea demasiado pequeño como para recordar algo. Los sanadores han descartado por completo el borrarle la memoria debido a su corta edad. Augusta es consciente de que dentro de poco tendrá que llevarse a esa criatura a casa y asumir su crianza, pero antes necesita asegurarse de que, efectivamente, Frank no volverá a ser el de siempre._

—_¿Puedo pasar? Quisiera hablar con él._

_El sanador le da permiso. Augusta entra a la habitación, se acerca a la cama de Frank y lo observa en silencio durante unos segundos. Él tiene los ojos clavados en el techo y no parece ser consciente de su presencia hasta que la bruja coge su mano y la estrecha con fuerza, presa de una emoción difícil de describir._

—_Hola, Frank. ¿Cómo estás?_

_El hombre parpadea y durante un segundo a Augusta le parece que los sanadores son todos unos exagerados, pero entonces Frank habla y la mujer comprende que lo ha perdido para siempre._

—_¿Quién es usted?_

_Augusta solloza. Siempre ha pensado que demostrar sentimientos en público es un signo inequívoco de debilidad pero, ¿quién no tendría ganas de llorar en su situación? ¿Quién soportaría estoicamente saber que tu hijo, ése del que siempre te has sentido tan orgullosa, ése que lo significa todo para ti y por el que hubieras dado tu vida, sigue vivo y al mismo tiempo está muy lejos de tu lado? Augusta ignora la respuesta, pero ese día no le importa llorar. Ya habrá tiempo para ser fuerte después._

* * *

Abre los ojos y se siente muy desorientado. No sabe dónde está, pero es vagamente consciente de las punzadas de dolor que recorren incansablemente su cuerpo. Gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y ve el cuerpo de una mujer a un par de metros de distancia. ¿Quién será? Tiene la cara tapada con el pelo y no se mueve. ¿Estará enferma? Piensa que tal vez sería conveniente acercarse a ella para asegurarse de que está bien, pero cuando intenta moverse el dolor se acrecienta y le deja sin respiración. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Acaso él también está enfermo?

Intenta hablar, despertarla para comprobar si ella sabe lo qué ha pasado, y entonces cae en la cuenta de que hay algo que tampoco sabe. ¿Quién es él? Alza una mano y la observa atentamente, intentando recordar algo, lo que sea, pero lo único que aparece en su cabeza es un algo blanco que nubla su mundo por completo. Cierra los ojos, repentinamente presa de un gran agotamiento, y justo entonces escucha una especie de llanto.

Se ve obligado a girar el cuerpo para localizar al bebé. Está en un rincón, encogido sobre sí mismo y pronuncia incansablemente dos palabras. _Mamá. Papá._ ¿Qué significarán? Y, lo que es más importante. ¿Quién es ese bebé? A Frank el llanto le llega a lo más hondo y le hiere en los oídos y sólo quiere que se calle.

Quiere que el silencio y la paz vuelvan y no se vayan nunca.

Quiere que el bebé desaparezca.

* * *

—_¡He hecho magia, papá! Pasé un poco de miedo porque no me gustó caerme por la ventana pero fue genial. ¿Sabes?_

—_He recibido la carta de Hogwarts. La abuela dice que seguramente iré a Hufflepuff y creo que me gustaría. Sé que mamá y tú estuvisteis en Gryffindor, pero me gusta Hufflepuff. No te importará que acabe allí. ¿Verdad?_

—_Al final tu hijo ha terminado en Gryffindor, sólo Merlín sabe por qué. Esperemos que no termine en desastre, con lo torpe que es ese niño._

—_¡Hogwarts es genial, papá! ¡El mejor lugar del mundo!_

—_Lamento tener que decirlo, Frank, pero tu hijo es decepcionante. Ha sacado unas notas mediocres y no destaca más que en Herbología. ¿Para qué sirve la Herbología?_

—_El profesor Snape da un poco de miedo. Bueno, da mucho miedo en realidad._

—_¡Y el profesor Snape apareció vestido como la abuela! ¡Fue graciosísimo, te lo juro!_

—_No sabes el miedo que he pasado, Frank, con Neville corriendo peligro en el Ministerio. Pero al mismo tiempo estoy orgullosa de él. Ha demostrado de qué pasta está hecho._

—_Ahora la abuela me trata diferente, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera así antes de que estuvieran a punto de matarme. ¿Sabes?_

—_Voldemort ha vuelto. Lucharemos contra él._

—_No sé qué pasa en Hogwarts, pero me preocupa Neville. Se parece más a ti que nunca, Frank._

—_Se acabó, papá. Hemos ganado._

—_Tu hijo es un héroe._

—_¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tenía novia? Mira, te presento a Hannah._

—_Vamos a casarnos, papá. Ojalá pudieseis estar allí. Os voy a echar mucho de menos._

—_Mira, papá. Este es Frank. Nació ayer mismo._

_Mira la foto. Hay muchas cosas que el hombre no recuerda, pero el rostro de ese joven le es familiar. No sabe quién es, pero sabe que le conoce desde siempre y que siente algo por él. Cree que se llama amor o algo parecido. Le alegra que vaya a visitarlo y le cuente cosas y le enseñe fotografías de un bebé cuyo nombre olvida en cuestión de segundos y que se supone que es su nieto. Frank Longbottom ignora muchas cosas, pero sabe que quiere a Neville y que nada podrá cambiarlo jamás porque, pese a todo, siempre será su hijo._

**FIN**


End file.
